


Confrontation

by MyVisionIsDying



Series: Bully Volleyball AU [5]
Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Bully Volleyball AU, But the trio know that and ain't having none of his shit, Gen, Ted's a bit of prick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyVisionIsDying/pseuds/MyVisionIsDying
Summary: “I hope you aren’t making the wrong decision, playing for a team that runs on luck.”





	

Ted knew fully well the potential of his former team’s members. Three of them shone brighter than the others, they deserve so much better than a few scummy greasers and snobby preps.

Which is why he approaches them after Bullworth wins a match against Los Santos Grammar school. 

Jimmy and Gary glare at him, shielding Petey, with hands in their jacket pockets. Gary’s hair sticking to his forehead that’s clammy with sweat while Jimmy’s grunting every breath he takes or so, his face crimson red with heat. Ted holds the stare, knowing full well how intense the setter-spiker duo can be.

“I hope you aren’t making the wrong decision, playing for a team that runs on luck.”

Gary’s the first to counter, scoffing at the remark, “You seem to forget that we have some experience in volleyball Ted, you were once our captain, after all.”

“That’s beside the point, it was in the past. I’m talking about the now. You have so much potential that could go to waste if you stay with them. It’ll be a choice you’ll come to regret.”

Stepping past the taller boys, he doesn’t make eye contact with  

“And serve under your dictatorship? I’d rather Gary kick me in the balls.”

At first glance, anyone who encounters Pete Kowalski would assume he’s a timid person therefore would likely be a pushover because of his small stature. That had been true once, many years ago. Yet Ted had the nerve to continue holding this assumption. 

He didn’t expect to sense this weird aura coming off of Petey, of all people, who stood several inches shorter than his friends. Ted’s eyes are wide and staring down at the younger player with the retort replaying in his mind.

“It’s nice to see that you’ve finally got some guts Kowalski. I’m sure things could’ve been better if they were different.” Ted decides to retreat for the time being, subconsciously battered by the shock of Petey standing up to him. He turns on his heel, throwing a hand up in a casual wave and shooting the trio a sly glare, “You should’ve come to Liberty City Academy.”

**Author's Note:**

> If I'm being honest, this could've been written better but I can't think at the moment so I'm probably just a tiny bit satisfied with this drabble that I wrote a couple of months ago.  
> Sadly, this is the last drabble that I completed for my volleyball au. I think I do have one in the works that focuses on Johnny, Peanut and Norton and how changes to the team have affected them, but I'm sort of stuck on how to progress on that so it'll be here within a few months give or take.
> 
> If you want to scream at me and share ideas then I'm on Tumblr - myvisionisdying


End file.
